


Have A Nice Trip, See You Next Fall

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 27 Falling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 27 FallingDamian is uncharacteristically cringy and Marinette does not like it.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Have A Nice Trip, See You Next Fall

Ladybug tripped over a ledge only to fall into someone's arms. 

She looked up, only to see Robin's mask. 

"Careful Bug, someone might think you're falling for me." 

She glared at him, "I hate you, more than Hawkmoth." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
